grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprigg Mintcog
A seemingly foolish drunkard of a gnome armed with a dangerous amount of debt. Personality The runt of the family, Sprigg lacks the mental prowess and mechanical expertise her family is known for, but makes up for it with a charming smile and loose purse (barkeepers love her!). She is woefully irresponsible with coin, often finding herself in a bit of a bind and seeking work. Granted, given her less than glamorous reputation as the local one-woman party, Sprigg has a tough time doing anything but odd, menial jobs for copper and silver. Kind-hearted and open-minded when she's not completely sloshed, Sprigg can still hold one hell of a grudge against those who sleight her. She is also very protective of her friends, notably Gabbi, a barmaid working in Ratchet. She is protective almost to a fault, making scenes for any minor infraction -- it would help if she were sober in most of these cases. Sprigg is not an idiot -- but she can be pretty dense or slow on the pick-up. She'll sooner call someone else an idiot when she doesn't explain something, if only to save face or put up tough front. She has a natural talent for jury-rigging things, like pulleys and lesser mechanical structures, but don't expect her to craft anything more complicated than that. Physical Appearance "Tall" for a gnome, Sprigg carries herself in a pretty spirited light. She has three poofy pigtails sprouting from a head of mossy green hair and large, amber-hued eyes. A faint scar carves through her right eyebrow, but it's often concealed behind a nest of messy bangs. History Upbringing Chance Meeting Journey to Gilneas Return to Dun Morogh Ratchet For-Hire Relationships Linne Noontide (Older Sister) The eldest sibling, twice married, twice widowed. The two Sproggencog siblings have an estranged relationship that one would rightfully consider toxic. While Linne has a sturdy connection to her parents, she views Sprigg as an embarrassment worthy of exile. Sprigg, on the other hand, considers Linne an opportunistic gold-digger with only prestige and power on her mind -- a perpetual liar. The two have never gotten along and to this day have not reconciled. Sprigg is unaware of Linne's true nature as a warlock, or her true allegiances. Gappi, The Goblin Barmaid An overworked, constantly stressed-out goblin with big dreams of leaving Ratchet and living a comfy life away from everyone. Unfortunately, like Sprigg, she's saddled in ridiculous amounts of debt that she's struggling to pay off. The two met shortly after Sprigg was stranded in Kalimdor. The gnome's upbeat attitude, as well as her penchant for sticking up for just about anyone down no their luck, led to the unlikely pair becoming close friends. Gabbi is often Sprigg's voice of reason whenever they're together, and while frequently frustrated with the gnome's big mouth inviting trouble, she looks forward to her company. Unfortunately, the pair have not had many chances to meet lately, but Sprigg still continues to donate half of her earnings to Gabbi whenever possible. Fighting Style Unarmed Sprigg often uses anything within reach at her disposal, but prioritizes misdirection. For example, she keeps a red, silken cloth tucked under her waist belt. This is often drawn and used to draw the attention of the opponent during a fight. In spite of her stature, Sprigg is fairly strong, agile, and can easily hold her own against the average human. Armed Wielding a parrying dagger, Sprigg's primary goal is to feint, counter, and disarm her target(s) while weaving around and through their attacks. Killing/maiming are rarely her aim, as she'd rather not deal with the hassle of explaining herself to the local authorities. Armed (Serious) Wielding both the parrying dagger and a long sword, Sprigg fights a lot less defensively and goes for a far more aggressive, speedy pattern of attacks. A lot of reliance on generating centrifugal force through pirouettes and evasive moves. Poking, prodding and otherwise wearing down bigger challengers (like orcs, tauren) is common, although Sprigg aims to end fights as swiftly and decisively as possible. Essentially, Sprigg can becomes a little whirlwind a cuts -- a beyblade, even. Would I know Sprigg? A few possible IC lead-ins to meeting Sprigg, or knowing of her. * Could possibly have won a bet against your character. * Might have stolen from someone you know, despite lack of evidence. * Reputation for being a town drunkard. * (Possible but unlikely) Recognizing her swordplay. * Word-of-mouth; talent for thievery and combat.\ OOC Contact * IGN: Sprigg on Discord in either Grobbulus ...discord. * I'm usually open to walk-up RP, but whisper first! Category:Gnome Category:Alliance